


In Which Mickey Pretends to Bitch About Baby Clothes

by SkewedReality



Series: Fic-A-Day in May Fics 2014 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic IanxMickey drabble.</p>
<p>Day Four for Fic-A-Day in May</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mickey Pretends to Bitch About Baby Clothes

It was one of the rare days when Mickey woke up to a quiet house. Well, mostly quiet. Save for a soft rustling on the floor. He dragged a hand across his face to clear away the sleep as he sat up before turning toward the sound. 

Ian was on the floor digging through a beat to shit cardboard box, sorting its contents beside him. 

"What's that?" Mickey asked, getting up and going to look over Ian's shoulder. He got his answer in the form of Ian holding up what was in his hands. He quirked an eyebrow, hoping his voice sounded at least mildly irritated. "Baby clothes? Jesus, Ian." 

He bitched, but he was sure the other boy could hear the hopeless affection in his voice, could hear the confusion and wonder at how Ian just seemed to accept Mickey's son as a part of the deal. He kicked him in the leg and rolled his eyes in an attempt to save face before heading toward the adjoining bathroom. 

Ian's voice came from close by when he spoke, his tone the auditory equivalent of a fucking shrug. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's getting too warm outside for Yev to wear Liam's old sweaters anymore, so I went into the attic and--" 

"You brought those?" Mickey spun on a dime to see Ian standing in the door way leaning against the jamb, folding a tiny shirt and looking less than surprised that Mickey hadn't put two and two together earlier. 

Ian just shrugged. "She brought him to my house in nothing but a onesie, Mick. I couldn't let him freeze." 

Christ, Mickey thought, that had to have been months ago. Back when Ian hadn't seemed like Ian at all. Leave it to Ian to have the balls to offer charity to someone who'd rather see his head bashed in with a hammer. Then again, he was sure that the baby being bundled up for the winter meant more to Ian than his feelings toward Svetlana. 

Petty as she was though, he was just as sure that if she knew where the clothes came from, they'd have been a flaming pile on the sidewalk within minutes. Unwilling to put aside her grudges even to help her son. 

"So," Ian continued, pulling Mickey out of his thoughts, "I went to the attic and got some summer stuff for him." He pointed to another box in the corner, and Mickey could see something red and plastic through the hold in the side of the cardboard. "I brought him over some toys, too. He doesn't have anything to keep him busy." 

"Dude, he's like three months old," Mickey argued around the cigarette he was lighting.

"He can still get bored, Mickey." 

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, he's never said anything to me about it." 

He managed to catch the tiny pair of shorts thrown at him before they hit him in the face. Ian wasn't so lucky when he threw them back. 

After stealing a drag off the cigarette still between Mickey's fingers, Ian bent over to pick the shorts up off the floor and tossed them into the busted laundry basket at his feet with a smug smile. "Make all the jokes you want, asshole. You're still helping me wash, put away, and pack up the winter clothes." 

He perched the laundry basket on his hip and sauntered out the door. And Mickey couldn't even help laughing around his protests of, "The fuck I am!" as he chased Ian through the house to knock the basket off his hip and shove him before laughing and running back toward the bedroom, knowing full well Ian would catch him. 

He was still laughing as Ian caught him in a headlock and threw him toward the bed.


End file.
